nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
'What is a Clan?' It is a friendly environment where players can grow and learn. While getting the benefit of powerful runes. What happens when you leave a Clan? By leaving, you cost the clan 10k rp or 1k rp depending on your level. It is courtesy to donate this amount before leaving. It will also leave less hard feelings behind. What is a Rune? Runes are like rings and earring, you can equip them for additional bonuses! At level 0 archrunelogy, you will be able to wear 1 rune. At level 20 archrunelogy, you can wear 2 runes ect.. up to 6 How do you wear a rune? While in town, go to the clan vault, find the rune you want, right-click and LINK it to a specific runeslot. How do I wear more than 1 rune? With a standard account you can utilize the first two rune slots. With a premium account you can utilize all six. The Archeorunology skill requirements are +0 for slot 1, +20 for 2, +40 for 3, etc, added to the requirement that the rune needs. What rune should I use? For low-level players, IRONCLAD rune will cut down the damage you receive immensely and works up to around level 30. When you log off, use trophies or go afk (or just have an extra rune slot), you should wear the rune of WISE because it helps with all of your exp gains. How are runes activated? Runes are activated with rune power. You also need territory and dominance to activate runes. Rune lasts a whole month before they have to be reactivated. What is rune power, territory and dominance? Rune power is used to activate runes. Clans get runepower by clan tax, or donations to clan runepower. 1 runepower = 1 gold. Territory and dominance are gotten through clan wars, also required to activate better runes. How do I check who is in my clan, my clan size, or the amount of runepower I generated this month? Click on tops list on the bottom of the screen. Click rune power under clans. Find your clan and click on it for a roster showing who is in the clan, what rank they are, and how much runepower they have generated so far in the current month. You can also check some of this information by right-clicking, then clicking on Clan Admin Options and then on Show Clan Stats. This will show you who in your clan is online, your Rune Power, Dominance and Territitory, as well as your alignment and warring clan factions. Why are there so many flashing yellow faces? This means your clan is either at war with them, or your clan is aligned. In either case, You can right click flashing yellows and clan battle them. Alignment means that you can clan battle anyone who is in an opposite clan. There are ranges and clan battles are generally limited to a + or - 10 level range to prevent much larger level accounts forcing on lower level ones. What is clan battle? It is a completely safe dueling mechanism for the clans. You could lose 1 potential stack of trophies (also some rested time spent healing). If you win, you gain the clan territory and dominance. If you lose you are also transported to the last town you visited. However if you are more than 3x encumbered by weight, you will not be teleported to town. there is a skill in adventuring that increases this amount. I don't want to get forced into clan battles. Unfortunately if you want to use runes, there is a chance some enemy clans will attack you. But you will find that clan battles don't happen very often anyways. Do not worry, you can try playing smarter and farm in a less crowded space. Or you can ask high lvls to help you kill those enemy clan members. Or you can get very powerful and kill them yourself! Clan battles and fun and harmless, it spices the game up. You will get bored with grinding soon enough but clan battle is there to lighten your day. What are the ranks in a clan (civilian, soldier, etc) and what are they for? Each of the ranks grants different priveledges within the guild, such as being able to use the rune vault, invite/kick people, add/remove/activate runes from the vault, appoint others to a position, and set the tax rate. Being a rank below soldier means you cannot use runes or pay taxes from chests. Written by Terrorbladestormrage on 9/6/2012 Edited by Terrorbladestormrage on 7/4/2013 Category:Basics